No Name Yet Just Read Please
by Alaska Kane
Summary: When Cassandra Galaway, the only child of Hestia, gets kidnapped by an evil magic sorcerer, she must find her true destiny ...and by the way she has to go to Camp Half-Blood. She meets the fabled heroes of Olympus, and soon gets into a big mess that includes Roman traitors, strange enslaved beings, and a whole lot of confusion on her part. ENJOY!PLEASE READ!


I sat grumpily on my bed in my overly elaborate room.

The walls were painted a bright blue and the swinging glass doors led onto a large veranda that over looked a giant swimming pool that housed the family pet, an albino crocodile called Philip of Macedonia.

I was mad because, once again, Mom had planned a probably boring trip to who-knows-where.

"Probably taking me to a mall." I muttered to myself.

Whatever Mom thought was what typical teenage girls liked best always turned out to be what I hated most. Like going to the mall. I slid off my bed and trudged downstairs to the kitchen.

I was practically alone since Dad was off taking care of business in the First Nome, and my cousins and the recruits were still practicing in the gym.

I grabbed an apple from a bowl on the table and plopped down on the couch, just as I heard a car drive down the long driveway of our manor house. I sighed and sauntered to the door.

Glancing out the window, I saw my mom, Hestia, the Greek goddess of fire, climbing out of her jet-black Audi hatchback. She spotted me and waved. I decided to play it cool and waved back.

Opening the door, I was engulfed in a giant hug from my mum. I tried to pull myself form her grasp, but failed quite miserably, so I just gave in and hugged her back. Sure, I was annoyed that she wanted to take me somewhere boring again, but she was still my mom and I hadn't seen her in weeks.

Finally, Mom pulled back and held me at arms length. She was a short woman and her long black hair accentuated the fact. She wore dark skinny jeans, a light orange jacket, and her trademark black leather boots.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked me, looking me up and down like moms do.

"I'm fine, Mom." I answered.

She frowned at my attire, a blue T-shirt and light blue skinny jeans, and said in a commanding voice, "You can't wear that to where we're going, Casey. It's not a trip to the mall, you know."

I sighed in frustration. "No, Mom, I don't know! You never tell me anything about these excursions!" I was practically shouting at her, and a few seconds later, my cousins, Carter and Sadie, were running toward us.

"What's the matter?" Carter asked, his curved sword drawn.

Carter was a tall boy with dark skin and curly black hair. He also had a habit of using an Egyptian style sword that was usually bent in a wicked curve at the tip of the blade.

I glared at him. I was not in a good mood and his idiotic question made me even more exasperated.

"Nothings wrong, Carter. At least nothing your bent-up sword could fix." I snapped at him.

Sadie stepped between us. She was a pretty girl, with bright blue eyes, and the usual red streaks in her blonde hair.

"Ok, you two break it up." She admonished, "Or else I'll call Zia and she'll settle this." she added, referring to Carter's crush and Amos's assistant.

I smirked.

"You know she can't intimidate me!" I admonished Sadie. "She can't even hurt me with her so called 'fire powers', which, by the way, are far inferior to mine."

Sadie rolled her eyes and muttered an annoyed, "Whatever, Cassie."

I glared at Mom, then turned and stomped up the stairs to my room.

I threw open my closet and pulled out a pair of black leggings, gray short boots, and a blue hoodie. I shrugged the hoodie on and went into the bathroom to change.

Two minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom to find Mom packing clothes into my worn, old backpack.

She looked up and smiled at me as she zipped it closed.

"Much better," she said, appraising my new attire. "At least now you don't look like someone running away from home or being kidnapped."

I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm not leaving this house until you tell me where we are going this time." I declared stubbornly.

Mom sighed and sat down beside me.

"Dear, your father and I have decided that you need to meet more kids your age. You are therefore going to Camp Half-Blood, on Long Island." She said. My jaw fell on the floor.

"I'm leaving? And you never thought to tell me about this?" I yelled, losing my temper completely.

She couldn't do this to me! I had just gotten used to living here and now she was expecting me to just leave? This was insane.

My vision darkened as I paced the large room, and soon I saw everything about ten times darker than it really was. I massaged my temples, trying to get my magic side under control. This had always been a problem in my life, even when I hadn't known I was a demigod, five years back.

My magic side was a result of my heritage.

My mother, on one side, was a Greek goddess, while on the other side; my father was a very powerful Egyptian magician. You can probably see the problem. I have, as explained to me by my parents, three different parts.

One third is Egyptian, one third is Greek, and one third is pure magic that can be used either in the form of berserker rage, speaking to magical creatures, flying on a pair of twelve-foot long, black, wings, or in other random talents.

I had discovered these talents over time, and had of course used them to my advantage.

But I never unleashed my berserker rage on purpose. That was way too dangerous, for myself, and for others.

My mother stood and wrapped her arms around me, efficiently dousing my anger.

I took a deep breath, relieved that my mom was here to help.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you have to go. It will be safer for you there and you'll get to meet new people and make new friends and also, go on quests." Mom said quietly.

I nodded and stepped out of her embrace.

"Ok, Mom. But you have to promise one thing." I said.

Mom smiled at me in a motherly way.

"Yes?" she prompted.

I sighed and grabbed my bag.

"You have to promise I can come back here sometimes." I requested.

Mom laughed and swung an arm around my shoulders.

"Of course you'll come back here, sweetie!" she exclaimed. "Did you really think we would send you to Camp and not expect you to come back? For holidays, at least!"

I shrugged and we descended the stairs together.

Carter and Sadie and their friends Walt and Zia stood by the door, waiting to say their goodbyes.

Sadie threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. We had been closer than cousins over the past few years, almost like sisters, and I realized just how much I would miss her.

Carter stepped forward next and stuck out his hand. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a hug instead. Carter and I had always been on different sides, but he was still my cousin, and I would miss him dearly, too.

Walt had been Sadie's boyfriend only for a short time, but he was a sweet boy and I was grateful to him for taking care of Sadie on more than one occasion.

The same went for Zia, and for her sake, and Carter's, I hoped that they would realize how much they really liked each other.

"Take care of yourself, Casey!" Sadie admonished as Mom and I headed toward her car.

I grinned and waved back at them.

"Of course!" I called back as I climbed into the passenger seat. "But who will take care of _you_?"

Sadie smirked and waved again before shutting the door of the mansion. Mom backed the car out if the driveway and we were on our way.

"Mom?" I asked softly a few minutes later.

"Yes, dear?" Mom answered, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Which camp are you taking me to? The stories you told me were about two camps." I said. Mom smiled, and took my hand, steering expertly down the road with one hand on the steering wheel.

"I'm taking you to Camp Half-Blood." She said. I turned and looked at her, flipping my long, black braid over my shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to meet the heroes of Olympus."

"Why?"

Mom stopped at a red light and turned her head to look me in the eye.

"Because they can teach you what I couldn't. And what Artemis couldn't, and Ares, and Athena, and everyone else who ever met you and trained you and gave you their blessings." She replied calmly, and her tone marked the end of this conversation.

I sighed and looked out the window at the houses and stores of Brooklyn, New York, whizzed by.

FLASHBACK SCENE

I hadn't grown up in America.

I had been born in England, when my parents had been on holiday there.

My mom had had to abandon me with my dad, Amos Kane, because she was supposed to be a maiden goddess, and having me just broke that vow.

My dad, bless his amazing wisdom, had left me at a convent in London, thinking that I would be better off not knowing who and what I actually was.

Talk about a bad idea.

All my life in England I had wondered why my parents had 'abandoned' me, as the sisters at the convent called it.

The bitterness that had built up from that thought had led to me lying, stealing, and, in short, I became a well-known thief.

I had been adopted, though, much to the surprise of the sisters.

My foster family was composed of a proud father, a loving mother, a snide older brother, an older sister who could be both an enemy and a friend, and an annoying little brother.

I had been twelve when I was adopted, and for four years, I lived relatively happily with the Mallory family. I became Cassandra Mallory-a name I despised, by the way- daughter of the town preacher.

One year ago, an accident had occurred. A drunk driver had crashed into our car, killing my entire foster family.

I had been the only survivor, but that in itself was a strange happening. Our car had caught fire, and I had been trying to drag myself away. I had felt the flames brush against my legs, breathed the smoke into my aching lungs.

But I hadn't been hurt that badly, though I had still been rushed to the nearest hospital shortly afterward. Amazingly, I had had no burns whatsoever, just a few bruises and a broken arm.

The doctors had been perplexed by my impossible escape, but I was soon left alone to sleep. An hour later, I awoke greatly refreshed. I lay there for a few minutes, tears leaking from my bright blue eyes.

A bright flash of orange light brought my attention to a corner of the room. A woman stood there, her black hair hanging in a wild tangle down her back, her orangish eyes fixed on me.

I fainted on the spot and when I had woken up, I was in a strange room, what I now knew as my bedroom.

A woman entered with a man at her side.

The woman, I noticed, was the same one who had appeared in my hospital room. She had long black hair hanging down her back, and her orange eyes scrutinized me.

The man was tall and barrel-shaped, and his skin looked very dark in comparison to the woman's pale skin. He wore a pinstripe suit and a porkpie hat, and I could see only my reflection in his dark sunglasses.

"Hello, Cassie." The woman said kindly, sitting on the edge of my bed.

My eyes flickered from one to the other.

"Who are you?" I demanded harshly.

The man stepped forward and took off his sunglasses.

I gasped. I knew those eyes! I had seen those warm, caring, brown eyes before. He must have seen the recognition in my own eyes, because he smiled at me.

"You know me, don't you?" he had asked. "You remember me."

"Amos, don't rush her." The woman had scolded gently. She had then turned back to me.

"Don't be afraid, sweetie." She said, taking my hand in hers. "You may call me Tia before you learn to call me differently, and this is Amos. We are your parents."

I gaped at her for a few seconds, and then shook my head slowly.

"No." I mumbled. "My parents died."

The man, Amos, frowned.

"That's what those good-for-nothing nuns told you?" he steamed. "I can't believe their cheek, Tia." He said to his wife.

She frowned at me.

"But you remember him, don't you?" she asked desperately. "You must remember!"

Amos wrapped his arms around her as she began crying quietly.

"She doesn't remember us, Amos! How could she not remember even you?" she cried, burying her face in her husband's suit.

Amos rocked her gently from side to side. "It's all right, Tia, she'll remember. She must." He admonished gently.

I hated not knowing who these people were. They seemed so familiar: the Tia's smile, the Amos's eyes.

"I…I don't know you, but I feel like you're familiar." I said quietly. Tia looked up at me, tears streaking her face.

"You still don't know us." She accused, her orange eyes flashing. I hung my head and then realized these people had no proof that they were my parents! They could be lying. This could all be an act, and these people were trying to play on my sympathy.

I tossed my long hair away from my eyes.

"You don't have any proof that I'm your daughter!" I declared harshly. "You could be lying to me for all I know.

Tia stared at me, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"You are our child, Cassandra Zoe Nightshade Galaway, and we _do_ have proof that we're your parents." She marched out of the room and returned quickly with a small black box in her hands. She carefully opened it and reverently removed an old photo from it. She held up the photo for my scrutiny.

In the picture, a man and a woman smiled happily at the camera while a small baby girl dressed in a puffy, blue dress wriggled in the woman's arms.

I saw that the man and woman were younger versions of the two people who stood before me now.

The baby girl had curly black hair and sparkling blue eyes that held such wonder in them that I stared at them for quite a long time.

"That little girl is _you_ , Cass." Amos said quietly.

"No…" I mumbled, shaking my head furiously. "That can't be me!"

But it was me. Those eyes were so much like mine, and the jet-black locks of hair were very similar to my own. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I stared at the photo.

"Cassie."

I looked up and found Tia looking at me, her eyes wet with tears.

"Do you remember?" she asked hopefully, searching my face for any sign of recognition. I stared at her.

"Mom…" I said softly, tears now flowing freely down my cheeks. The woman who was probably my mother held out her arms, and I threw my arms around her, hugging her tightly and crying into her shoulder. The man who was definitely my dad wrapped his arms around both Mom and I.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head from where it had fallen on my arm. I was still in Mom's car, but now we were driving through a dense, dark forest.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Cassie?"

"Where are we?"

"We're very close to Camp Half-Blood now, sweetie. Actually, I think we should walk the rest of the way." My mother said, stopping the car on the side of the meager, gravel road, and shutting off the engine.

I climbed out and sucked in a deep breath. The forest had an eerie feeling to it, and I quickly grabbed my bag and satchel from the trunk and followed my mother down the road.

Mom took my hand and we continued on together. I gazed through the trees, trying to find any sign of life.

No birds sang. No rivers splashed and gurgled. No sound echoed through the densely packed trees, and no car drove down the road.

"Mom?" I asked again.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mom answered, her orange eyes flicking from one side of the road.

"Why didn't we just teleport to the camp? I mean, it would have been easier and a whole lot faster." I said, staring stonily ahead as well.

Mom laughed, and the pleasant sound broke through the thick silence that enveloped the forest.

"Because the camp has a teleportation barrier, Cassie. If even I tried to teleport to the camp directly, it would interfere with the magic and drop us off, oh I don't know, in the Gulf of Mexico?" she answered, the smiled evident in her voice.

I rolled my eyes at her, and looked ahead again. I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks.

A large, wooden archway had appeared out of nowhere and appeared to be leading nowhere.

Two torches burned brightly on either side of the archway, and carven into it was the word: Camp Half-Blood.

I glared at it for a second. I had known what to expect. Of course I had. But I had still been freaked out by its sudden appearance.

Mom kept going, but stopped when I didn't follow.

"Come on already!" she said. "It's only like this on this side."

I followed her as she passed under the archway. Blinding light hit my eyes as I came out on the other side.

"Hey!" I yelped, and held a hand in front of my face.

"Come on, Cassie!" called Mom as she walked on. "We're going to be late!"

"Mom!" I called back, jogging to catch up with her. "Wait up!"

I looked around me. Camp Half-Blood was a beautiful place. Giant pine trees surrounded the entire area, and the lake was crystal clear.

The original U-shaped formation of the twelve major-god cabins was still there, but now, many other cabins surrounded them.

As I looked around, I spotted a cabin that was painted entirely golden. White flowers encircled it and large windows with shuttered pulled over them decorated the walls.

Mom led the way as we walked past groups of campers, ranging from nineteen to ten in age.

I saw a large, old-fashioned house looming ahead of us, and knew it was known other than the Big House. We mounted the porch steps and Mom knocked briskly on the door. A small bearded man opened the door. He was old and in a wheelchair, but he smiled when he saw us.

"Ah," he said kindly. "Lady Hestia."

Mom smiled back.

"Hello, Chiron. It's been a while, hasn't it?" she replied. The man turned to me.  
"And you must be the fabled Cassandra, are you not?" he asked.

I smiled placidly at him.

"Actually," I corrected. "I prefer to be called Cass or Cassie, thanks."

Mom bumped me with her shoulder.

"You can just call her Cassandra, Chiron. That is he given name."

"As you wish, my lady." He agreed. "I am Chiron, trainer of Heracles."

I raised an eyebrow at him, making sure he knew that I didn't completely believe him.

"Chiron's a centaur." I clarified.

Chiron laughed.

"Yes," he confirmed. "I am a centaur. But to early campers, I prefer to appear in this form: an innocent old man in a wheelchair."

Mom bumped me again.

"Ow!" I complained, rubbing my side.

"You must overlook her attitude, Chiron." She said, glaring at me. "She woke up on the wrong side of bed today.

Chiron nodded.

"Of course." He said. "If you'll follow me, my lady."

We followed him into the house, down a long hallway, and into a large office.

Chiron motioned me over. He pulled a large, dusty scroll from a drawer in the desk. Opening it, he took a pen and licked its tip.

"What is your full name, please?" he asked me expectantly.

"Cassandra Zoe Nightshade Galaway."

"You were named after-"

"Zoe Nightshade, former lieutenant of Artemis." I confirmed.

Chiron smiled pleasantly and nodded, jotting my name down in the scroll.

"Age?" he asked.

"Seventeen. Turning eighteen soon."

He also wrote that down, next to my name.

"Godly Parent: Hestia. Cabin Residents: one." He muttered to himself as he wrote.

He soon closed the scroll and stuffed it back into the desk.

"Well, Cassandra," he said to me. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

He led Mom and me back down the hall and out onto the porch.

"Annabeth!" he called. A tall girl who looked about my age walked over from one of the groups near the Big House.

"Yeah, Chiron?" she asked, glancing at me.

"Annabeth, this is Cassandra-"

"Cass." I grumbled.

"And I would appreciate it if you and the others could show her around." He finished.

I gaped at the girl.

"Wait a sec," I said quickly, "You're _the_ Annabeth Chase? Like, from the stories?!"

Annabeth nodded. "I am. And you are…?"

I stuck out my hand. "I'm Cass Galaway, daughter of Hestia." I replied.

Now, it was her turn to look astonished.

"Hestia?" she exclaimed, turning to Mom. "But you're-"

"Yes, Annabeth, I am a maiden goddess, but I made an exception this one time." Mom interrupted, smiling first at Annabeth, then at me.

"Okay, then," Annabeth said, a little shaken. "Let's get you introduced to the rest of my friends, Cass."

I grinned at her; glad she had used my nickname.

"Sure. Just a sec." I said to her.

Turning to Mom, I threw my arms around her and hugged her hard.

"I'll miss you, Mom." I said quietly.

Mom hugged me back lovingly.

"I know, sweetie." She agreed. "I'll miss you too."

I pulled away and grabbed my backpack.

"Ready, Annabeth." I said. "Bye, Mom!"

I followed Annabeth back to the group of people she had been with before, waving back to my mom.

"Guys, this is Cass Galaway. She's Hestia's kid." She added conspiratorially. I waved awkwardly at the group, which consisted of…oh my gods. It was Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Travis and Connor Stoll, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Katie Gardener, Will Solace, Rachel Dare, Nico di Angelo, a girl who was most probably Calypso, daughter of Atlas, and a tall boy with short, dirty blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

"Hi." I said.  
"Hey!" said Piper, smiling pleasantly at me. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Thanks." I replied in kind.

"I'm Pi-" she began, but I interrupted her.

"I know who all you guys are." I said, grinning.

Piper's kaleidoscopic eyes widened a little.

"Whoa." muttered Travis. "You guys are famous now."

Piper, Annabeth, Katie, Hazel, Calypso, and I giggled, while the boys smirked and rolled their eyes.

"So," said Percy. "If you know who we all are, why don't you name us? Just to prove it to us."

I shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"You're Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. That guy," I said, waving at Travis. "Is Travis Stoll and that's his brother Connor. They're both sons of Hermes. Then she," I pointed to the said person as I recalled their names one at a time. "Is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Calypso, daughter of Atlas, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Jason Grace, son of Zeus, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter." I finished proudly.

Percy looked impressed, but he smirked at me.

"You forgot someone." He said, gesturing to the boy I didn't recognize.

"Umm, I don't know you. Sorry." I said awkwardly.

The boy looked a little offended, but he shrugged.

"That's okay," he said to me. "I'm pretty new here, too."


End file.
